Wyverly Estate
by Fearless Flyer
Summary: An idea from Sabriel about a girl in an all boys fighting and magic school, using the charter. Some fighting and non-graphic romance
1. Welcome

Wow this place is big, Tel thought to herself. I had no idea what my mom meant by huge. And there are so many males here, it's a good thing I'm here with Mika, otherwise I don't know how I could live in such a monstrous place.  
After about five minutes of searching the halls Tel and Mika arrive at room four, surprised to see six huge four post beds hung with deep blue curtains, four of then occupied by four males.  
"Um, are we in the right place?" Mika asked Tel.  
"Yea, it says here room four," Tel replied uncertainly.  
The boys look up at their new roommates and smirk to one another. Tel and Mika place their things down and decide Mika will have the left bed and Tel the right, closer to the boys, because she was less shy. All of the sudden a loud speaker blares for all pupils to report to the mess hall for supper. The boys rush out eager for dinner leaving Tel and Mika behind.  
"Wow, did you see how cute they are?" Mika asked.  
"Yea, but I think that one in particular with the shaggy blonde hair was the cutest, and he seams like a good match to me, maybe ill finally meet someone as good at the lance as me," Tel commented, for she is a female jouster, and one of the main reasons she came to Wyverly Estate was because they are a fighting school, teaching all levels of fighters in all types of fighting  
Tel and Mika make their way down to mess hall, if it could be called that, for it was too magnificent to be messy, and sat down at the room four table, across from the boys. That night Tel learned that the boy's names were Derek, Cole, Sean, and Will. Cole was the shaggy blonde haired one, and Mika informed Tel that she liked Derek. Derek was tall, muscular and had short black hair. Cole was the same except he had blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas Derek had green. The boys also found out the female's names, and insisted on calling Tel, Telfy. She had a unique name she hated. Her mother was believed to be an elf and so her name became Telfalathiel, Tel for short  
The whole night at dinner Mika had been wondering about sleeping, feeling awkward at having four boys in the same room. It turned out to be quite fun. The boys horsed around for a while and finally fell asleep, but Tel and Mika stayed up late into the night talking. Talking about family, friends, everything that best friends talked about. Then they talked about what they thought was going to happen tomorrow, how good they would be, and if they would be accepted. They finally stopped when they realized that they had classes the next day, and drifted off to sleep. Tel thinking that she would come to like Cole, if it was possible. 


	2. First Day

"Follow me please," the stable master said, "it is very easy to get lost here the first few days."  
The stable master, Joba, was leading them to the main barn. All the school horses were kept here until a person was assigned to them, when they move into the stable that is the room of their rider.  
Mika was in all of Tel's classes except for this one. Mika didn't like horses and jousting like Tel did, but Cole and Will were in this class. Tel was hoping to get a good mount, because the one assigned today was to be hers for the next five years.  
"Cole, take lightning, Will, you've got Pilgrim," the stable master barked.  
There were six kids in the class, and Tel was left last. The stable master looked her up and down.  
"You a good horsewoman?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Think you can handle a stallion?" he looked skeptical; she was the only girl in the class.  
"Sure."  
"Alright, I want you to take Dance Man, but he's very unpredictable, so if you cant handle him you can take Sprout here."  
Well, Sprout looked like a ragged old deadbeat, no good for jousting. Tel walked in and haltered her horse.  
"Every lesson, you are to come here and tack up your steed, bring them out, and wait for professor Greenwood to arrive," Joba instructed.  
Joba then instructed them on how to saddle and bridle their horses, then how to put the protective gear on them. Tel was finished tacking up before Joba even got to her stall.  
"Wow, I think I underestimated you Tel'" he praised, "Look how she has done this everyone."  
Tel blushed at being complimented on her first day. After the stable master checked all the horses he told them to head outside, mount, and wait for further instruction.  
Dance Man turned out to be O.K., he was a bit jumpy, but not bad. Professor Greenwood was a woman, and she paired riders for the day. She pared Tel with Cole.  
"Scared?" he teased  
"In your dreams," she replied coolly.  
They parted to go to different ends, turned, and tilted.  
Fear was the first thing Tel felt. Dance was fast, very fast. Before she knew it her lance struck Cole's shoulder, while his struck her mid- drift. It would have hurt, but Tel wasn't a newcomer to the sport, and she was tolerant to this kind of pain. Cole, however, wasn't as lucky. His shoulder was dislocated. Tel told him to hold still, and she used her magic to numb it and pop it back in.  
The rest of the lesson went by smoothly, no one got seriously hurt. Everyone had five lessons a week, or one a day, that went from ten to three. After the lessons students have free time.  
We find Tel and Mika in room four. Tel is sore from jousting, and Mika from Tai Kwan Do. Tomorrow both have archery, same on Thursday. Wednesday they have sword fighting, and Friday they have magic class. Saturday and Sunday are free days to all students, so Tel and Mika are planning a hike while talking.  
"Man this place is so confusing, I don't know how I'm going to get to Sword fighting and magic, I don't know where the class rooms are!"  
"I know, it took me forever to find the Tai Kwan Do class room," Mika said while rubbing her shoulders.  
"Hey Mika, I think we should explore the school instead of going on a hike."  
"Alright, but Tel, could we bring along Derek?"  
"Sure, Cole can come too."  
"Lets go to bed, it's late, and I'm tired," Mika complained.  
"Kay, sounds good to me"  
Both girls drift off to sleep, and about an hour later the boys come back from wherever. Cole pulls back Tel's curtain and kisses her softly on the cheek, then goes to bed. 


	3. Surprise

"Hey, get up, "Cole whispered.  
"Why?" Tel mumbled sleepily.  
"I want to show you something"  
"What time is it?"  
"Early"  
Tel rolled out of bed, surprised to see that it was only three A.M.  
"Follow me," Cole instructed.  
Tel followed without protest, she was too tired. Cole led her to the stables, opening the door with a key he got from who-knows-where.  
"Tack up Dance Man, only saddle and bridle, were going for a ride."  
They finished at the same time and mounted outside, Cole leading the way.  
"I have archery at ten, so don't make me late."  
"Don't worry, so do I, we'll be back," he replied smugly.  
Dance was horrible on trail. He jumped, bucked, reared, and threatened to take off. Tel was used to this but it sure woke her up.  
" Joba said to exercise the horses as they are only out once a week, so why not ride for a while? We wont get in trouble," Cole said as he rode out a buck.  
It seemed that he was as good a rider as Tel, which meant he was great, but riding a horse that is constantly trying to throw you off can be quite a workout.  
Cole slowed down a bit to walk side by side with Tel. They rode on for about another hour in silence, when the trees opened up to a beautiful clearing with a large clear pond in the center.  
"Its beautiful!" Tel cried out.  
They dismounted and let their horses roam. Cole came up to Tel.  
" I brought breakfast."  
Cole set up the picnic as Tel roamed around the clearing. She was to mesmerized to realize that Cole was looking at her. She soon went back to the blanket and had breakfast. Tel thought it to be about seven so she wasn't worried about time.  
"I'll race you to the other end of the clearing," Tel challenged getting up.  
"On horse?" Cole asked.  
Tel was already mounting. Cole got up and jumped on his horse. They went to the edge of the forest and faced the other end.  
"On my count," Tel said.  
"I don't think so."  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"3.2.1.0!" Cole shouted.  
But Cole had started on one and Tel on zero. Cole was ahead, but not by much, and Dance Man soon overtook him. Tel won by a yard. Dance seemed mellow at the walk, but any faster and he lost it and wanted to run with the wind, and Tel had no intention of stopping him. They raced all the way back to the mansion, untacked, and then realized that they had left the blanket there.  
"Well get it later, now off to archery," Cole said as he gave her a slight nudge. 


	4. Bows and Arrows

Professor Feather was their teacher, and everyone suspected that that wasn't his real name.  
"Tel, where have you been?" Mika practically shouted.  
"Breakfast."  
About five minutes into class, as Bird Man, as everyone called him, was showing them the proper way to shoot, another girl came onto the field  
"She's in my class?" Cole groaned.  
" Sorry im late professor. I was helping the gardener," the mysterious girl said.  
" OK Nyra, just grab a bow and listen to my instructions," Bird Man croaked.  
Nyra picked up a bow and came by Tel and Cole, punching Cole on the shoulder. Something like jealously flared in Tels mind.  
"Hi.Nyra.glad to see your in my class.again.," Cole mumbled.  
" Aw bro! Couldn't you be glad to see me once in a while?"  
"No."  
Tel sighed with relief. Tel and Mika got along well with Myra, and by the end of class found out she was fifteen, and liked Sean.  
"Yeah, my bro and I are twins, you guys are fifteen too right?" she questioned  
" Yep," they both replied.  
After class Mika went to the library and Tel and Myra went exploring. Nyra already knew the school by heart. The headmaster was her grandfather. She showed Tel tons of shortcuts and secret passageways, and they had a lot of fun. The dinner bell rang and Tel met up with Mika at the table. The dinner was better than ever. By the time dinner was over, Tel was too sleepy to want to do anything.  
She went upstairs, expecting to go to bed, but when she got there, the guys were playing poker and were so loud, it was impossible to get to sleep, and when she yelled at them to be quiet, they only got louder. 


End file.
